Lighten to Earth
by lighten14
Summary: Lighten's journey to becoming an Autobot again after becoming an enemy of both the Autobots and the Decepticons, First Fic i've ever written so be nice. MY OC.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running down the hall trying to make sure I get to the meeting before it's too late. I have to tell the Elite guard that they have an ultimate spy on the perimeter. The spy is Shockwave "a Decepticon" who is able to change is voice, energy signature, and even his appearance at will. He has been infiltrating the Autobots power structure for years. He had moved through the ranks of the Elite Guard and is becoming the head of the Intelligence Division. NO one had ever suspect the friendly Autobot know as Longarm of being a devious enemy spy.

I bust though the doors leading to the hall where the meeting was held.

"What are you doing here? This is an only Elite guard meeting!" Sentinel Prime said with anger in his voice. I could see that Longarm was scared that his cover could be blown at that very moment.

"I have important news!"

"Is it more important than this meeting?"

"No…Yes it's something that you need to know!"

"Make up your mind soldier, if you can even call yourself that."

"Stand down Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus shouted

"But Ultra Magnus this rust…"

"I said stand down Sentinel."

"Cool down Sentinel this bot could give a hand." Jazz said trying to get Sentinel to take a chill pill. But I knew that Sentinel wouldn't cool that easily.

"To do with all respect Ultra Magnus but Lighten here hasn't been an easy Autobot to trust. So why should we listen to an Autobot that we can't trust?"If there is one bot that I hate the most it would have to be Sentinel Prime. He is the one bot that I would truly hand over to the Deception for them to have and do what they wish with him.

"You have to trust me on this Sentinel! You have no idea what could happen if you don't have this information!" Unfortunately Sentinel learned not to trust me but that only happened because he wouldn't listen to what truly happened.

It was about a year ago when I was part of the Elite Guard; Ultra Magnus spent me on a top class mission. I was to go under cover as a Decepticon to find out what Megatron (The leader of all Decepticons) was planning. But of cores Sentinel had to put is big head into it. So he got me off the Elite Guard and I'm now the number one enemy of the Decepticons so really Sentinel made me an outsider. AND! I'm half Autobot and half Decepticon (It's not a fun thing to be).

"Sentinel, You pile of bullets you could destroy Cybertron."

"And how is that?"

"Without your talking you would know that you have an ultimate spy in the Elite Guard."

"And who would be this ultimate spy be?" Sentinel started to laugh, he is really bugging me!

"Longarm!"

"You dare to accuse the head of Intelligence Division, you beater have prove of it." The room was full of silence; I really didn't have any prove that could be shown. So from that point I know that I was in trouble.

"Take her away Ironhide, if it's ok with you Ultra Magnus?" Ultra Magnus just stood there and gave a nod for a yes.

"Take her to the stock aids."

"NO!" Ultra Magnus said "Send her to Earth! Hopefully Optimus Prime will find her and set her straight." At that moment I thought that when Optimus sees me he would try to put me off line.

"Ultra Magnus please you don't know what's at stake here. I'll get you for this Sentinel, I will get you! When you come to Earth for Wasp you won't leave that plant ever."

I was taken to the Bridger and loaded upon a one way trip to Earth, no turning back now. They put me in Stasis-Cuffs so that way I couldn't try to bust out of this steel prison.

"I'm sorry Lighten I never had thought I would be spending you off Cybertron." All of the sudden Ironhide started talking to me. We haven't talked in years; at least since Sentinel got me kicked off the Elite Guard, but before all that Ironhide and I were the best of friends. He would help me out and he was always by my side. I started to remember all the good times we had, how we went to Autobot Academy and pulled pranks on Sentinel Prime.

"Here take this."

"What is this?" I was surprised that Ironhide would give me something.

"It's a communication device that will let us stay in touch but it won't let bots know we are. And it's a way for me to see if you're ok and online." Wow big surprise there.

"I don't know what to say but thanks Ironhide." At that moment Ultra Magnus walked in.

"Ironhide give me a minute with Lighten!"

"What do you want to do with me; you're already spending me to Earth to never see Cybertron again." I was so ready to put up a fight. But I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want this to be true but then, he knew that it had to done to keep Cybertron safe.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." I didn't think Ultra Magnus had a soft side but I guess you only see one side of a bot. The side they want bots to see.

"And to give you this, But I don't want you to read it!"

"Why?"

"I want you to give this to Optimus Prime. This note will explain that you're not a Decepticon because every…."he paused, I know what the story was but I had a feeling that I had to jump in.

"Because every bot knows the story, where a bot named Lighten that can transformer into a dragon, betrayed the Autobots by being a triple agent. But no bot knows that, that story isn't true."

"Yea well, this note will tell Optimus Prime are little secret. How you're innocent but it will also tell him to keep it a secret."

"Sir we have to launch Lighten before anything goes wrong!"

"Very well then Ironhide." "Lighten stay safe and do try to find Optimus Prime he was informed that you are coming."

"Yea, whatever."

"Good luck Lighten!" So From that point I was on my every own, no one to have my back, no one to help me in my time in need, I had to look after myself. FUN!

It took I think about a week for me to get to a space bridge then just 3 sec to transport to Earth. But that week was like being offline. NO LIGHT, NO FOOD, NOTHING WORTH LIVING. At some points I really wanted to go offline but then I thought of all the great things I did and what I still had to do, to save Cybertron, my only true home.

After I transported I felt the steel prison getting warm and the speed that it was going at was unthinkable. I figured that I was falling from space to the surface on this plant. Then all of a sudden there was a big burst of pressure and I think I passed out or got really injure.

When I came to I saw I wasn't in that steel prison but I was still in the Stasis-Cuffs. I started to look around; I was in some type of room with Cybertron medic tools. That's when it hit me Optimus must have found me but kept the Stasis-Cuffs on tell I came to.

The door opened, I was barely online but I could see that it was Optimus.

"Is it you Optimus Prime?" I was hoping that he wouldn't recognize me from the organic plant. He didn't say anything he just stood there in the doorway.

"Optimus please help, help me please I have something for you, from Ultra Magnus. Optimus!" That's when I lost my voice; I was in such bad shape I didn't know how I was still online. But I know that he wouldn't help me little now let me out off the Stasis-Cuffs. It was time I got out of them by myself. I struggled to sit up, Optimus just kept watching me, I blast the Stasis-Cuffs off. But that used up all my strength so I passed out once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Second time I came to I felt I was stronger and had more power than the last time. I checked for Stasis-Cuffs, none, I looked to see if Optimus was in the doorway, no Prime. I tried standing up and before I knew it I was up, I felt like I didn't crash, didn't leave Cybertron, I felt normal. I walked toward the door and I pecked to see if anybot was out there, no bot in site. I figured I should make a run for it, but for once I couldn't transformer, I guess I wasn't total better.

Once I found my way out of the Autobots secret headquarters I heard sirens all going in the same direction. I figured I should follow them to see wants going on this small plant. The sirens lead me to a place called Sumdac Tower, which is where Isaac Sumdac works and where his daughter Sari Sumdac lives. It looked like a big fight between Autobot and Decepticon was going down. I figured I should watch a bit before I jump in and help, but I wanted to see who was who and what their powers where.

From what I could see Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead are fighting the Decepticon Starscream. Starscream has to be the most failed Decepticon in history; he has always been in Megatron's shadow, always has been lying, and he is always been driven by jealousy. I know that 4 Autobots couldn't handle him, but then I remember Ultra Magnus said that Optimus's team was 5 not 4, so where is number 5?

Then a blast on top off Sumdac towers, Starscream blasted a part of a train off the top of Sumdac Towers. I could see that bumblebee was on that train with Sari. I know I had to help since no Autobot can fly. I flow to the falling train and cut open a doorway so I could get Bumblebee and Sari out of there before it smashed the ground.

"Who are you?" Sari asked me while holding onto Bumblebee, which is out of it.

"Don't worry I'm a friend, and I can help." Sari just looked at me in fear. The only way I was going to get her and Bumblebee out of here was by force. "Look I need to get you 2 out of here now. Give me our hand."

"But! What about Bumblebee?"

"Don't worry! I'll grab him too, just give me our hand." Sari gave me her hand; I put her on my back where my winds would protect her. Then I grab Bumblebee and got the heck out of there. I didn't think I would make it because at that point I was too close to the ground to pull up but somehow I did. I looked around for Optimus, but when I saw him he was about to throw his jet-powered axe at me. I quickly moved out of the way.

"Move out the way!" Sari screamed. Starscream fired at me. AND of course he had to start talking.

"Hay, we got a new player to are little game."

"And you're the player that's going to loss."

"I'm going to blast you into little Autobot pieces."

"One problem with that, I'm not an Autobot."

"You're not an Autobot?" Sari asked me. I had to place Bumblebee down and give Sari to Optimus before I start fighting this Decepticon. I slowly flow towards Optimus hoping that he won't attack me. When I got right next to him I looked back at Starscream, I then place bumblebee down on his back. Optimus was in the ready to put me offline position. Before I knew it the whole team was around me, I reached to my back to get Sari, but they thought I was going for a weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do we know that?" Bulkhead said as he was looking at Bumblebee.

"How do we know you didn't make Bumblebee worse?" Prowl added. (I'm in really hot water.) I reached for Sari again, again they got ready but I didn't stop reaching this time. When Sari was in my hands I walked toward Optimus, when I handed him Sari he just looked at me.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to fight?" Starscream said.

"I know this isn't my fight but I do want to help." Optimus just kept looking at me, I think he is starting to remember and at that time wasn't a good time. So I flow up to Starscream.

"Ok Starscream a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you're going to get."

"Now wait a minute haven't I seen you before? Ah that's right you're the Autobot that betrayed the Autobots and Decepticons. I must say well done, there is no greater Decepticon that betrays both sides."

"I'm not a Decepticon, I didn't betray the Autobots!" I was getting so mad at how everyone thinks I'm the bad bot here. I flew up high, so high where nobot can see me.

"Looks like all I had to do was use words to beat that bot. Now hand over the AllSpark or I'll destroy this plant tell I find it myself."

"Give up the AllSpark or the Earth? How am I supposed to choose?" Prime said to Ratchet.

"The heroes make the tough decisions."

"Hey, what's that?" Sari pointed to the sky.

I got so mad at Starscream that I flow straight up so that way I would have enough speed to pound him into the ground. Once I got up high enough I went into a dive. When I came close to Starscream I put out my arms so that way I could grape him.

"Hey, let go of me! What are you doing you're going to destroy us both?"

"Not quite." Once I got to about a hundred feet away from the ground I let go of Starscream and tried to pull up. Starscream went straight into the ground. I got up far enough where I wouldn't hit so hard but I still crashed.

"Are you ok?" I heard from behind me. It turned out to be Sari who was asking me.

"I'll hopefully survive." Starscream started to move. I went straight for Sari I wasn't going to let Starscream touch her.

"I'll get you back Lighten, once I have enough strength I'll be back for you!" That's when Starscream flow away, I kept my eyes on him making sure he was leavening. Once I didn't see him any more I just fell over. I was so tired and weak I couldn't walk one step.

"Ratchet help, she's injured. RATCHET!" Those where that last words I heard for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two weeks later**_

"Is she ok Ratchet?"

"She's coming to. Everyone stand back!" I started hearing voices; I thought I went offline for sure this time. I opened my eyes a little; I was back in the room where I woke up from my crash on Earth.

"Where am I? What's going on? Where is Optimus? I have to give him…"

"Wow, there save our voice you don't have your energy back yet." I knew that voice it was Ratchet.

"Can you tell us our name?" And that was Optimus voice. Wait he should know my name, out of everyone here he's the one that should know my name.

"My name." I paused; I was so weak will I felt weak at least. "My name is.., is Lighten." Everyone was just looking at me, like you're crazy and why did we help you.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Prowl asked me. I was surprised that Optimus was just starring and didn't ask the question. I really didn't want to say why I was here because that would have me out of here and me being half offline and out on the streets. I just starred at them hoping they would get the idea that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I think it would be best if me and Ratchet talked to Lighten alone." Everyone left but Optimus Prime and Ratchet. I didn't know what was going to happen but I know them both a little, but not good enough that they would be sorry for me. Then all of a sudden the communication device that Ironhide gave me starts making sounds.

"What's that?" Optimus asked.

"I beat it's a tracking device! So the Decepticons can find us." Ratchet added.

"Is it?" Optimus was getting mad, so today wasn't a good day to revile everything.

"No it's a communication device!"

"What would you need a communication device for?" Ratchet was in the great wars which examples why it takes a lot before he trusts you, and which is also why he asks so many darn questions.

"May I see this communication device Lighten?" I gave my device to Optimus Prime but when I handed to him he answered it and then Ironhide was talking.

"Lighten are you there, it's Ironhide. Come in Lighten."

"What are you doing talking to Ironhide?" Ratchet just coming out with all these questions.

"Optimus Prime to Ironhide, Lighten can't talk right know but you can give us some answers."

"Optimus? Where is Lighten?"

"Lighten is just fine but what are you doing communicating with her?"

"I wanted to make sure she would be ok when she went to Earth."

"Do you know why she's on Earth?" There was no response from Ironhide.

"Ironhide are you there? Come in Ironhide! Why will no one give me answers to this mess?" He threw the communication device to the ground putting a crack in the screen. I had no idea why but Optimus was so angry at something, which didn't make this situation any more fun.

"Prime maybe you should let me handle this, you seem to need to relax." Optimus gave him a nod and stomps out of the room. Now it was down to me and Ratchet.

"Ok, are you going to tell me anything now or are we going to talk when you have more strength?" I'm starting to like Ratchet; he lets me choose what I want to do when I want to.

"I would like it if we could talk when I have the strength to talk." He gave me a nod and left the room. I went back to sleep hoping that the right words would come to me in the morning.

"What did you find out Ratchet?"

"Hold on Prime she needs to rest before we put her though all the questions and situations that well take a lot of strength."

"You're being too easy on her! We don't even know if she's a Decepticon or an Autobot! She has both signs on her."

"She even has an Elite Guard sign on her."

"When did you see that Bumblebee?"

"I saw it when she saved me and Sari."

"Anyway you would be easier to handle with to Optimus."

"What does that mean Ratchet?"

"Did you see that girls face when you were yelling at Ironhide."

"You were talking to Ironhide. He bulled me and Bulkhead back in Auotbot camp."

"Right now is not the time Bumblebee!"

"No it's not Optimus. I think it would be best if we all just went to bed. We all have been though a lot today."

"Good idea Ratchet. It would be best to get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

_**Three Days Later**_

I woke up to nothing but silence, it was to quite to be normal. I tried to see if I had my strength back. I had most of it but still felt weak. I walked to the door, and I finally heard some voices. I figured it would be ok if I went out there. I opened the door slow, and walked out. All that I heard was Ratchet and Optimus Prime talking about something but I couldn't make it out.

"Ratchet, we've given her three days of rest. She has to be ready to talk by now."

"I've all ready told you Optimus it's up to her when she wakes up, NOT ME!"

"But it's not her choose to leave the room?"

"What does that mean Prowl?"

"Well she just made her own choose than." Ok I thought Ultra Magnus said that this team was the best team he had ever seen. So far all I've seen them do is fight and argue about the same stuff over and over. I had to get out of here I don't care if I can hardly walk I'm getting out of here. I start walking toward the door hoping no one well see me because they're way into their fight. But that didn't work to well.

"Will look at what I found." Prowl the ninja bot just appeared right in front of me, which made me fall to my knees.

"What are you doing out here?" Ratchet looked mad and worried all at the same time.

"Look if you think I'm going to stay here with a team that can't even get along you all are crazy! I don't believe that Ultra Magnus said that this is the best team he has ever seen. Cause all I've seen is fighting! I'm out of here!" I tried to stand up but it was the toughest thing I had to do. Once I got up I just couldn't move I didn't understand a minute ago I felt like 100%, what's going on.

"What is wrong with me?" I was hoping someone would answer, but there was silence. They were hiding something from me but I didn't know what.

"What's going on here? Ratchet, why don't I have my strength back?"

"Look I ready don't know but I think it has to do with our winds." That's not right I thought, I tried to move my wings but nothing happened.

"Where are my wings?" I was about screaming, I had never lost my winds, I don't know I would do without them, they are my symbol.

"I don't really know! One day they were there the next they weren't."

"Do you mean you didn't do anything?" Ratchet just was looking at me like what do you think I would do with them.

Prowl was watching the news, making sure nothing was going down. But all of a sudden I hear those sirens once again.

"You may what to look at this."

"Why?" Optimus asked Prowl

"Cause I think I just found Lighten's winds." And he was right there they were in Starscream's hands.

"Well what am I going to do know?" The thing is I can't do anything.

"Starscream, has my wings, I can't do much without them."

"She can't even walk." Bumblebee had whisper to Bulkhead behind my back.

"I'll show you what I can do Bumblebee." I was up on my feet in a second, but when I was up I realized that I was being just like them. I was fighting about nothing that matter, I had to get out of there.

"That's enough, Bumblebee we can't make enemies right now."

"Will Optimus I'm not with you or our enemy but I am going to leave."

"Where are you going to go Lighten? You don't even know this plant."

"NO I don't know where I am Optimus but I do know that I'm going to get my wings back." I started to walk towards the door but I felt a magnetic holding me in place.

"That's suicide, and you know that."

"Ratchet I know." He let go of me. "I may look like I can barely stand but it takes a lot to bring me down. I'm tougher then I look."

"You're not going by yourself, I 'm going to help."

"Ratchet, are you sure that's wises? We don't even know her."

"Optimus, I've seen a lot in my time. I know a Decepticon when I see one." I knew what was going to happen now another fight between Optimus and Ratchet. I had to stop it before it began.

"Look you two, no one is going to go with me and no one is to blame. I do things the way I do, for a reason."

"And what reason would that be, to put people in danger?"

"Prime…"

"No Ratchet, it's time I take things into my own hands."

"And what's that to be curl to our team. You know Optimus, you're not the same bot I knew, and I remember a caring and humble leader. Not a," I paused. "No there are no words to describe what you have become. I'm going to go get my winds back from Starscream, and I don't care what you think because I know that what I'm going to do is a lot better than how you're treating our teammates."

I just kept looking at him but I knew if I didn't leave right now I wouldn't leave at all. I walked toward the door but that's when I notice Sari. She was here the whole time and all of the sudden I felt that I had to do something to show her that everything would be ok and that nothing was going to happen to her friends. I stop right where she was sitting, and I notice a key around her neck, and it came to me, how is everyone still online? That key is how they are, that key was made by the AllSpark its self, that key, that key was there life sours.

I remembered when Ultra Magnus sent me on my mission he gave me a key that looked a lot like that one. My key must have been to fix me up, but I never knew that. Ultra Magnus just gave me the key and said, you will know what to do with it and know how to us it when the time comes. And that I should be careful with it. I didn't know what he meant tell now. And I now know the perfect way to show Sari that everything is going to be fine.

"Sari there is something that I want you to have." She just looked at me like I have nothing to say to you. "Sari," I took out my key. "This key is the only thing that will fix me and I want you to hold on to it for me."

"Why are you giving me this?" Sari looked so puzzled

"I'm giving you my key because you are the only person that I trust right now and I know that you will take good care of it."

"How do you know that I well hand it over to the Decepticons?"

"Well that's a chance I'm going to have to take. And any way I can't hold on to it anymore." After that I just walked out of that place hopping that the next time I run into them I won't have to yell at Optimus.

"Optimus are you really going to let her go by herself to fight Starscream. Hello Optimus are you there. Are any of you bots going to help Lighten?"

"Sari, look we…"

"I can't believe you guys after all she has done for us you're not going to help her. I thought you were better than that. Maybe Lighten is right you guys have changed."

"Look Sari Lighten isn't who you think she is."

"And who is the Lighten you know."

"The Lighten that we know is a bot that betrayed Cybertron and everyone one in it. The Lighten that we know went on to the Decepticon side and well we don't know what happened to her after that, but everyone has learned not to trust her."

"Don't you know that people and bots can change Optimus? Well I do so I'm going to go help an AUTOBOT that saved my life and I'm going to make sure she keeps her life."


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Well now is the time to get all the strength that I got to go teach Starscream a lesson, the lesson to never take my winds. I started to hear sirens and screaming but I hear another voice it was Sari. I turned around and there she was.

"Sari what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the base."

"Yea, but I can't let the one bot that saved my life go offline." And then before I knew it I started to hear more sirens coming towards me and Sari.

"Well, look whose coming. What are you doing here Optimus Prime?" His whole team was here and no fighting. That had to be a first.

"Well after seeing Sari stand up for you I realized that I had to give you a chance, because you gave us a chance and we didn't show you a really team." It was like the old Optimus was back and never left.

"Look Optimus I never wanted you guys to come because I didn't want anyone to get hurt cause of me." And as we were talking, Starscream must have had heard us because all of a sudden there he was.

"Well, look at what I found. What is everyone doing over here when the party is over there?" Starscream fired at the group, I ran to grape Sari but I was too late. Starscream had her in his hands ready to crash her at any moment. "Well, what should I do with this thing? Should I throw her over the build, or should I use her to get what I want."

"What do you want Starscream?" Prime asked with fear in his voice.

"Give me the Key Lighten or you wouldn't see this human again." What am I going to do, if I give him the key the world as we know it would be no more and Sari I can't leave her to die, cause she helped the Autobots give me another chance. What to do?

"Why do what the Key Starscream?"

"The question you should be asking is what do I not what it for."

"Well Starscream you're a little late for the Key."

"What, what happened to the Key Lighten?"

"The Key was destroyed when I was fighting Megatron, all those years ago."

"That is not possible! That Key can't be destroyed, out off all the Decepticons and Autobots you're the only bot that can destroy it and you wouldn't do that. Would you," Starscream is starting to call my buff. "Where is the Key Lighten? You aren't in position to lie to me."

"Lighten help me!" The whole team was under a force-field and they couldn't make a move but they could talk. I was on my own for this fight, but I was going to be on my own for the rest on my life before Optimus found me so what was wrong with me?

"Lighten what is he talking about?" Optimus asked me.

"Yea and what Key?" Bulkhead added, but I just didn't have time to answer questions, right now I had to brave Starscream.

"Hay Starscream what would you say if I could help you destroy Megatron?"

"I would stay you're lying, because I all ready destroyed Megatron!" Wait that can't be, I swear that I picked up his energy signature. I just lost all hope in saving Sari.

"The Key is worth a lot more than a human you know Starscream."

"Well what else would you like to trade with?"

"My Wings would make it a fair trade."

"What? Your Wings, I don't know what happened to those things, but I do know who has them. Do you know a bounty hunter named…."

"Lockdown."

"So you do know him, well I made him a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"The deal was he would give me the name of the bot that contain the second most powerful object in the whole universe, they say it may be more powerful then the AllSpark."

"What did you have to give him for this information?"

"Your Wings, but that was just a small pries that you had to pay." I can't believe Starscream would trade my wings for a piece of information. Every bot knows that the key won't work without my Wings.

There was a big crash just north of this little party. Before anyone knew it, a muscle car came speeding down the street. It was Lockdown, you can spot him in a second by how is car mood looks."

"Well it looks like you get to bargain for our wings." I was really to punch Starscream to the next plant.

"Looks like I crashed a good party." Lockdown looked around seeing who was here. Starscream wasn't paying attention to me or Sari. I used my strongest blast and I armed for his chest. Starscream went flying back and let go of Sari. I started to run toward her hoping that she would go up high enough so I could catch her in time. Sari went straight up, Starscream was starting to get up, I jumped up and caught Sari just in time.

"You ok, Sari?"

"I'm fine, but how are you doing?"

"I'll survive, maybe." I ran over to Optimus and the others. The Force-Field was getting stronger, no one could talk anymore. "Sari see if our Key can break the Force-Field, if nothing works you let me know right away."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep my hands full and by you sometime." I really didn't know what I was going to do with these two. They're both kind of on the same side, how am I going to stall online?

"I'll get you guys out of here I promise." I saw that Sari was just as attached to them as they were to her. But right now wasn't a good time to keep thinking about that.

"Ok you two let's get this over, but before we start I was wondering what it would take to get my Wings back." I just stared at Lockdown till he gave me an answer.

"I'll make you a deal, there is a great bounty on Starscream, and if you help me capture him I'll give back our Wings."

"What!" Starscream was so mad at Lockdown, but it was a good deal.

"Agreed, I'll help you for my Wings." We both went after Starscream, he stared to blast at us, I doge left and right. Lockdown got hit on the side he was going to be out for a little while.

"Looks like it's just you and me Lighten, AND we both know that you can't do much without our Wings." The wired thing is that for once Starscream was right I can't do much but that doesn't mean I can't try. I hid behind a rock just to finger out how I'm going to bring him down.

"Wait that's it I have to bring him down to my size, if I can't fly he shouldn't either." I jumped out from behind the rock and went for his jets, I got one token out, but he swan me to the ground. He had me pinned down and I was stuck, I couldn't move a muscle.

"Hey, you forgot something Starscream!" Lockdown punched him, and I was free once again.

"I thought you were out of it?"

"I was but I won't to get some action."

"Well you got our price and I did help you, so are you going to keep your deal?"

"Lighten there is one thing that you shouldn't know."

"And what well that be?"

"I all ways keep my deal…till someone makes a better one." Lockdown gave me my Wings back, and he felt with Starscream to go claim his upgrades.

"Lighten I need help getting them out!" I ran over to Sari, and I felt like I've seen this Force-Field before. And then I remembered this Force-Field; when I was under cover Megatron was showing us how to work it but it could only be destroyed by the one who put it up.

"Sari use the key to attach my Wings back I have an idea." Sari climbed on my back and I holed up my Wings up to my back. Sari put the Key into my back, its power was reattaching my Wings, it was pulling all the seciets and wires back into place. Once they were attached to my back, they felt like never had left. I put Sari back on the ground.

"Sari I'm going to try something very dangerous and I need you have our Key ready, can you do that for me?" Sari just looked at me and was just looking so confused.

"Sari if you can't do this for me I fear for your family."

"Look Lighten there all I got and I don't want you to do something that could harm them."

"Sari," I paused, wondering if I should even tell her this but I had to. "The only bot this is going to harm is me."

"Lighten NO." but it was too late for her to talk me out of it I was already up in the air.

"LIGHTEN DON'T DO IT. THER HAS TO BE A BETTER WAY!" I went into a dive and pulling my energy and power out of me and making it surround me so that way when I hit it would make a big enough blast to break the Force-Field.

"SARI BE READLY!" I was getting closer and closer till…I hit the Force-Field. Smoke covered the street and air, finally when it cleared I saw that the Force-Field had broken. I was just laying there hopping to see that everyone was ok or at least in a lot better shape than I was.

"Lighten you did it, you did it, but don't you ever do something like that again to me you promise."

"I promise Sari." I looked over to where the Force-Field once was and I started to see movement and I heard some voices.

"Sari," I could barely talk. "Go see if Optimus and the others are ok or if they need our Key."

"But you need my help the most!"

"Sari your family is more important than me." I was staring to loss my voice again. "They have been there for you a lot longer than I have. Now go see if they're ok." Sari ran as fast as she could to everyone.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Sari we're ok but I think we could all use a little jump start, to make sure we're good and online."

"Sure Optimus, you're first." Sari put her Key into the opening in Optimus chest.

"Bulkhead you're next."

"Hey thanks Sari! I'm glad you're ok." She did the same thing for Bulkhead as she did to Optimus.

"Come over here Prowl got to get you back on top."

"That is quite feeling." Sari started to laugh.

"Ok, Bumblebee."

"Hey thanks Sari!"

"Ratchet you're last." Sari did the same thing for all of them it was like she was the only thing that was keeping them online. I had never seen them work together so well and it started to remind me of how well me and Ironhide work together. "What I don't even get a thank you for fixing you up."

"Thanks kid."

"OK now that everyone is ok I'm going to check on Lighten." Sari ran back over to where I was still laying. I still couldn't move that much. "Ok lighten it's time to fix you up cause I fixed everyone before you like you told me to." I was so close to losing my voice but I manage to get some words out.

"Ok Sari you're right but I fear that the AllSpark can fix me up."

"Why?"

"Look Sari I'm not like everybot, I was made different. Most bots can change into a vehicle or a plane but I change into a dragon. You might say that I was an organic but I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm all of them companied."

"How is that even possible?" Ratchet asked.

"In a way I do know but then I don't know. It's like half of me knows but the other half doesn't. It's wired." Everyone was just looking at me then they looked at each other.

"Well it never hurts to try or does it?" I could see in Sari's eyes that see just wanted me to be back on top of it. "What do you think I should do you guys?"

"Sari nothing worse can happen to me so go on ahead and try."

"Wait Lighten why not use the Key that you gave me?"

"No Sari, that Key isn't supposed to be used right now, just try the other Key."

"OK, well here goes nothing." Sari looked around to see if anyone had to say anything before see tried. Sari took the Key off from around her neck than hood it right in front of my chest waiting for an opening. After a minute she just gave up.

"Why didn't it work?" Sari looked so sad and that all hop was lost, but than her Key started to glow really bright. The Key than was pulling Sari closer to me.

"So know you want to work!" When Sari was getting closer to me an opening appeared in my chest. Sari took the Key off from her neck and placed it in the opening. All of the sudden I felt this big blast of power and life, but something else was happening and I didn't know what. I was getting images about the plant Earth, I was seeing everything. I was seeing the beginning of time to the present, but then it was all gone.

"There, how are you feeling know Lighten."

"Lighten? Hello, are you there?" Everyone was talking and asking me questions but I just didn't want to hear them, I wanted to understand what just happen. But for me to get some quite I had to answer.

"Yea I'm feeling better." After that I got more quite out off them then I wonted, I guess with all the strength I used I just passed out. Everything was starting to go blurry and starting to fade away I didn't know what to do but I really couldn't do anything.


	6. Chapter 5

_**4 days later**_

I was woken up with a loud and obnoxious sound that was apparently all in my head but at least I was up and on line. My head was still spinning and I was dizzy when I tried to stand up, I immediately collapsed back on the bed and I didn't get back up till the next day.

Once again I was woken up by the same obnoxious sound and it was all in my head again, but this time I wasn't dizzy so that was good. I was going to sit up but I heard that sound again but it was different. The sound started to become a scream and words but I couldn't make it out. Then it just stopped out of nowhere. I was lying there for a while wounding what had just happened but I couldn't do that all day so I got up.

I walked toward the door hopping that no one would be there. I listen to see if I could hear anyone but I didn't even hear a gust of wind. I opened the door and I saw everyone lied out on the floor and on the couch. Sari was even curled up next to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. It occurred to me that they really are family even though that it's a family of humane and Autobots. They act as a family and don't care of the differences. I walked around them and I notice that everyone but Prowl was having a sleepover. I walked toward his room but before I got there I heard him so I walked away. I took one last look at the gain and I went to the roof.

I was watched the world go by and I was amazed at what this plant had to offer. I watched birds fly in the big open skis, they had no limit to their flight; they could go anywhere they desire. I remembered when I had no limits; it was back on Cybertron when I was not an outsider, I was part of the world that I loved so very much.

While I was off remembering the good days I didn't notice that a baby bird had fallen into my lap. It turned out that the little bird was trying to learn how fly but he was just not getting the hang of it. The whole time I was just watching this little guy flapping his wings but he wasn't gaining any height, he hasn't even left my lap. I decided that if I put the little guy in my hands, maybe that way he would get some wind to help him. Once he was in my hands the wind started to blow very steady. He lifts up his wings and started to flap them up and down over and over again. For the first time he is starting to fly, this little guy never gave up he just kept on trying. Ever a little bird has the courage to go all the way.

As I watched the little bird fly toward his life I was mad at myself and I was feeling that I failed. I failed in everything that I believed in and I failed to the ones that I loved. I had no chose but to leave the Autobots, I have to leave before I fail them or even worse hurt them.

I was walking to the door that lead back down stairs but instead I stopped and turned around. I ended up doing the right thing because as I turned around the door had opened. I was still looking out to the city when somebot came through the door. He was walking up to me but I still didn't turn around even though that it could have been a Decepticon but at that point I didn't care who was there.

"It a big city isn't."

"Yea it is I'll never find my way around such a place….. Prowl can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Lighten what is your question?"

"Do you think I well ever fly again?"

"What kind of question is that? And anyway you should be asking that question to yourself."

"You know I have asked myself that question but I just can never get an answer." I was still watching the little bird fly away while talking to Prowl.

"If you look deep inside you will find the answer soon enough. Just never give up Lighten cause that's the worst thing that you can do." To me Prowl has always been the wise, stealthy and easy going bot of the group but also I always sense that he always has something on his mind.

"Prowl there is something you need to know." Once I started to tell Prowl my secret Optimus called him on his communication device.

"Sorry Lighten can you hold on?" I just nod for a yea whatever go ahead type thing.

"Prowl; do you know what happened to Lighten?"

"Yea she's with me."

"Ok good keep her out of sight for a little while."

"Ok but do I get to know why."

"Sentinel Prime has just decided to stop by. So I think it would be best if he didn't know that she was here and what she has put us though."

"Yea I could see how that could put us though a lot but is it just Sentinel Prime?"

"No Jazz is here too, but you can keep her out of sight tell we can figure things out."

"Yea I can do that."

"So what's this about Prowl?"

"Well Sentinel Prime and Jazz have come for a visit."

"O really so I'm guessing that our job is to keep me out of sight till they leave."

"Yea how did you know?"

"Well I can't tell you that but I will tell you that your job isn't going to be easy."

_**Down Stairs **_

"While you are relaxing down on this organic plant, I've been busy and now I have to come and babysit you rust begets. And by the way where is that ninja bot of ours Optimus?"

"He is on portal in the mountain."

"Well he better get back before we leave or I'll be force to take you all to Ultra Magnus."

"What?"

"Woo there SP we only take them to Ultra Magnus if they been having trouble with Lighten." Jazz cut in.

"Lighten? Who is Lighten?"

"Lighten is a female bot that got sent to Earth to become a better bot."

"Stand down Jazz you know that story is a lie and how she was forced to leave Cybertron before she destroyed from the inside out."

"How do you know that was going to happen?"

"Any bot that was in the Elite Guard would see that type of bot in a second but any way we should go back to the ship before we get organic on us. Come on Jazz."

**Back On the Roof**

I started to hear Optimus, Sentinel, Jazz and the other Autobots coming out side. I knew that this was my chance to get back at Sentinel Prime for getting me banished from Cybertron. I told him once he came to this plant I was going to get back at him. I decide that I was going to jump off the roof and surprise him and to make sure that he won't get away.

"What do you mean that that I'm not going to have an easy job?"

"Well Prowl I do need to talk to Sentinel but I well let Optimus know that it wasn't our fault so you're not going to get in trouble." I went to the side of the roof so that way I would be ready to jump down. I saw Sentinel walking out but I wanted to wait tell Jazz and Optimus were out and in my sight.

"Lighten what are you talking about?" They were all in my sight, I got ready to jump then Prowl was coming up behind I had no choose I had to jump right there before Prowl grabbed me. I jumped down and all I hear was Prowl for those couple of seconds.

"Lighten NOOOOOO!"

Notes- Well I'm stuck on what to do next so please give me some ideas. So I can continue with the story XD


	7. Chapter 7

"Lighten NOOOOOO!" I was soaring down to the group when Prowl started to yell. Everyone looked up to find me flying straight for them unable to change my path. I started to get close when Sentinel started to scream and run behind Jazz. I moved my Wings up towards the sky to slow down so that way I wouldn't have a crash landing.

When I landed Optimus look up at Prowl and Prowl was starting to look worried. Sentinel and Jazz were looking at me like how are still alive and what are you doing here.

"How? Where? But…."

"I think what SP is trying to say is how are you alive and what are you doing here?"

"Optimus Prime do you know anything about this?" I knew that Sentinel didn't want to talk to me because he knows that he would get into something that he couldn't get himself out of so he wanted to get all the answers from somebody else. Unfortunately Optimus didn't want to give answer because he didn't want to get into this big mess.

"No he doesn't know anything Sentinel Prime and didn't I warn you not to come to this plant."

"Look here Lighten you better be good cause I could put you off line at any moment." Sentinel started to come out behind of Jazz, he wanted to show that he had courage and that he was strong.

By the time Sentinel and I were swapping comebacks back and forth everyone was just watching us and also Prowl was down and off the roof.

"I would like to see you try, you old rusty shaft."

"Why you little…" Sentinel started to charge at me, at the last second I grabbed his arm and throw him over myself making him smash into the ground. "You're going to pay for that. Do you hear me? You are going to pay!" I looked down on him and just gave him a glare. Sentinel couldn't do anything more to me he had all ready ruined my life.

"What else can you do to me Sentinel? You single handed took my freedom, my friends, my family….Sentinel you took my life away from me." I turned my glance to the floor next to him. In all my life I never felt so alone and lost, even though Optimus and his team kinda took me in I still didn't feel any different. At this point I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't not in front of all the Autobots. I stiffed up and looked back at Sentinel. "Well you know what Sentinel? You won't have to worry about me anymore."

Sentinel's eyes were wide but I didn't care if he was starting to feel sorry for what he did. I turned around and leaf the Autobots for good.


End file.
